Five More Short Tales
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Again a little five chapter story in first person of the main character, featuring Gin, Nutty, Lifty, Petunia, and last one is going to be a mystery until you read it... Enjoy Rated T for some obvious reasons may or may not be on the line of M from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Five More Short Tales

By

Flaky2.0

**(Gin)**

I sit on the couch watching the television, I look around the room is covered in red. I smile and laugh, "Ah this was fun to do, but something is missing." I looked around and see that there was spots that needed to be recolored… I hated the light blue paint on the wall. I hear a knock at my door I go over to answer it, standing there was a little bunny maybe four or five years old, she was almost solid white, with specks of grey.

"Hello miss, my name is Lora and I am a junior white scout." I smile as I look at her, she just smiled back and I opened the door more and walked outside almost closing the door immediately behind me. "That's sweet and cute, but why are you here?" Lora looked at me confused, she never had someone ask that almost immediately and in a rush.

"Umm well I am trying to get my community service badge and was just wondering around the community asking if anybody needed help." She then tried to look at my door I figure she is too young too understand much so might as well get her to help me paint the room.

"Well I guess you're in luck then, I do need some help with painting." I smiled at her and she gave me a little more concerned nervous look, before walking away, "Umm actually miss I think I don't really need the badge to get promoted to the senior rank." She then ran off down the street.

"Well then that was not normal, all well." I walk inside and look around making sure no one was spying on me, then after I saw the coast was clear I shut the door and looked at the red colored wall I then look in the paint bucket and saw there was little red left, I sighed.

"Well time to go get more paint." I leave the house and lock up I then go to the paint store and buy a couple more buckets of red paint, I then walk back into my house and again look around the outside again no one was suspicious. I smile and open a trapdoor I had covered with a rug.

I slowly make my way down the stairs, once I get to the bottom I look down a long tunnel I realized I forgot my paint cans up in my living room. I groaned to myself and then I climb the stairs back up, I then grab the paint cans and make my way back down the stairs and then I closed the trap door.

I then lit a match and lit a torch by the stairs I then used the lit torch to light the other torches in the area and then I made my way down the tunnel, I then stop in the middle where I had a black robe hanging on a hanger I quickly put it on and then started to take heavier steps when I go over to the door.

I open the door and there was someone laying down in a bed, I get in and I quickly close the door and lock it, I then clear my throat and lowered my voice so I sounded like a guy. "Hello again my dear, are you ready to help me paint more rooms of the inside of the house." The girl, that was laying in the bed was a eight or nine year old blue tiger, I walk over to the sash that was hanging on a rack.

"Or would you like to watch the television?" I turned the TV on and it was the news…

_Breaking news, there has been several disappearances of little girls in a troop of white scouts, it has been confirmed that most the disappearances have occurred in one of the neighborhoods, but the authorities have no idea which neighborhood it is, if you have any information please call us at…_

I was looking at the TV and an intern gave the anchorman that was reading the news a note,

_Seems we have an update, there was a scared little junior scout that has went to a house in the 900th avenue of a neighborhood and we have confirmation that the neighborhood is one of the potential disappearance location... _The anchorman thought they were already off air, and started to talk. "Okay we need someone to quickly go down there and verify this, this is great news." Suddenly the anchorwomen he was working with nervously smiled and prodded him.

The anchorman turns and sees the camera was still on and rolling, _Well Umm that is all the information we have for the moment, good day everyone._ I looked at the TV and sighed. "Well they narrowed it down, all well there is no evidence left." I then grabbed a knife and stabbed the femoral artery and then put an empty bucket and watched as it was filling fairly fast with blood.

I then grab one of the red paint cans and delicately took the label off of it and put it around the bucket filling with blood, I then walked over to the sink I installed down there and poured out the red paint and washed my hands and the knife. I then see the bucket full with blood, I wrap the wound and stop blood circulation in the leg; the tiger was barely alive. I was shocked she lost nearly all the blood in her body, but she was still alive. I smiled.

"Well good you can still feel the pain from when I re-open the circulation." She looked at me with beady eyes almost begging that I just kill her and get it over with, but I didn't care, much I just moved the bucket put the lid back on and washed the sides and made the can look like I never opened it in the first place. I then put the red paint bucket under her leg and loosened the binding that cut off the circulation to her leg.

After it was filled I then saw the tiger was finally dead, I sighed in relief a bit as I normally hate to leave witnesses around, I then think when I heard the news how did they figure out the neighborhood then I smack myself in the face and then growled in anger. I grabbed the cans and went back upstairs taking off the robe.

I then proceed to just dip a paint brush in the blood and started to paint the wall, a couple minutes later I hear a knock at the door, I was annoyed at first, but I quickly covered my emotion as I answered the door it was the little rabbit and a couple of police officers.

"Hello there, little miss, decided to help me paint?" I then looked at the officers, "She ran off earlier, I don't completely understand why." The officer then pushed me aside "Hey if you wanted in you could have asked." The officers didn't respond, but the little rabbit known as Lora walked in cautiously.

They walked over to the wall and felt the paint on the wall, they then proceeded to smell it and taste it, I was a little shocked, but I knew that mixing the blood with paint helps hide it from people doing that. The officer grimaced "It is paint." I looked at them and smiled. "Is that all you wanted to confirm officer?" they just got up and left without saying a word.

Lora looked at me with cute innocent eyes, but when the officers were out of the house and a little away. She smirked and grabbed my chest fur and pulled me to her face. "I know you are the one responsible for the disappearances and I will not stop until you get found out." I looked at her confused.

"Umm okay, but I really do need help with painting, since you do owe me something for wasting my time, and bringing the police in here for nothing." She glared at me and then kicked the paint bucket over and spilled the blood onto the floor. She then started to walk out of the house, but before she got out the door I hit her in the back of the head and shut the door I then grabbed her unconscious body and took her all the way down into the room at the end of the tunnel.

I then clean myself up and get back up into the living room turned the television on and see that the anchorman was apologizing over the news that the information the station was given was considered false so they ended the investigation I turned the TV off and then smile and continued painting until I ran out of red paint and then I heard a knock at the door.

I get up and answer it; there was a little girl bear standing at the door. "Hello Miss, I am a junior white scout, looking to gain my community service badge." I smile as I opened the door and let her in. "Of course you can help me paint the house."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nutty) (Prior to sugar high addiction)**

"Ah such a beautiful day, the birds are singing, younger citizens playing on the swing set, oh how I wish I could rejuvenate the sense of when I was younger." I sigh to myself as I sit on the park bench and look around me. I started to feel a little sad, I mean I know I'm not that old, but realizing as the time goes by and more and more responsibility comes up.

I get up from the bench and start taking a walk down a dirt road. I find it quite interesting, every time I go down this stretch of road I always feel like I am getting older, I hated it, but it did have a lake that's nearby that I love going to. I just ignore the feeling that I am getting older every second, and think about the lake.

I finally get to a hidden path, that so far only I am the one that knows its there, I look all around to make sure no one else knew, once I confirmed that the area was clear I entered the hidden path careful not to disturb the cover of the path, once I get on the hidden path I feel rejuvenated and youthful for some strange reason.

I start skipping down the path to the lake, I look at my reflection in it, I could never understand how I became neon green, I mean neither of my parents were a bright color, but I shrugged it off, I then smile as I stare at the reflection.

I hear branches snapping nearby, I look up there was nothing around, I get back to looking at the lake, its all silent again, I relax, but then again the snapping came back again, again I looked around and there was no one there. "Wh-who's there?" the snapping stopped I look to the direction I heard the last snap.

Silence was all that was in the area, I sighed and got up after looking at my reflection one more time I leave down the trail I get back onto the dirt road and made my way back to the park. I then sat on the bench, but there was no one else in the park I sighed.

I looked over to my left and I saw a candy bar, I looked at it thinking it was one the lucky little less responsible citizens, I sighed a bit upset, how they get to do much of whatever they want, but me… What do I get? A house I have to pay bills on, a vehicle with more bills, a job where I get a paycheck, but then thanks to taxes and bills that's sanctioned by the government I don't get paid much.

Apparently someone or something favors them more then everyone else, but then again once they realize life isn't about fun and games they would be in the same situation. I then look at the wrapper, "Super chocolate hydroxia" I read the name of it out loud to my self wondering just what could be so super about it.

I looked over the wrapper and see it wasn't opened, and there was no one around so I might as well take a bite, try reliving the good 'ol days. I use my hands to rip the wrapper open just enough to get a little bite. Once the chocolate entered my mouth, I had an amazing sense that my childhood was still a part of me, I then just tore the rest of the wrapper and ate the rest of the chocolate bar whole.

"Wow that was great." I looked around, everything seemed more vivid, like reality was being altered, but not in a terrible way, like my imagination started to show me what I want to see and every time I looked at the swing set I saw myself swinging, I felt like I was actually sitting in the swing swinging back and forth over and over.

I smiled as the swinging started to soothe me, I then looked over at the old slide that they put in the park when I was younger, and it's the only thing that is still standing that is the park. I then see it as pristine clean like it was just made there, and then saw myself sliding on it I then smiled as I felt like I was sliding down it and the wind blowing at my face.

Suddenly I started to have a feeling like I had more energy then before I then started to just jog around, I then grabbed the wrapper and was looking it over for the price of the candy bar. I saw it was fairly cheap, so I jogged up the trail to the street and jogged my way down to the store.

I stop in front of the building surprised I ran nearly two miles and I was not short on breath or anything, if it wasn't for the fact of me slightly jumping around and fidgeting in place, no one would have believed I ran that far and not be tired. I looked around and saw the sign on the door clearance sale, I was interested in it so I went inside.

"Hello Welcome to Bengu's Convenience, how may I help you?" I looked over to the clerk that was speaking to me, he was a light blue raccoon with a dark blue mask white gloves, and a black stripe going down his back.

"Umm yeah, what exactly is the clearance sale on?" the raccoon looked at me, "Oh right, umm these." He bent down behind the count and pulled up a box of the 'Super chocolate hydroxia' I looked at him when he stood up and he dropped the box. "Whoa, what's the matter with you?" I look at him confused, and then I see my reflection in a glass refrigeration door. I had a smile nearly stretching from ear to ear.

I then try to get rid of the smile, which worked and I pulled out my wallet and said, "I think seven hundred will cover it right?" the raccoon looked at me shocked, "Umm sure that will be great, but I don't think these things should be legal." I just handed him the wallet, but then grabbed it back and pulled out my ID card, license and a couple other things that someone shouldn't be giving to others.

I then gave him the wallet back and grabbed the box and quickly ran out of the store, I then opened up one of the candy bars and ate it down faster then the first one, I then used my new burst of energy and ran all the way home, I then quickly get inside put the box in my closet and then I realize that I left my car at the park, so I quickly make my way back to the park.

I get in started it and drove back, going nearly seventy miles an hour down a quiet street, I then started to hear sirens I then slowed down to a stop. I looked at my rearview mirror and saw my body was starting to be very jittery, like when I was hooked on coffee. I looked around.

I then started to think what I look like and I was like 'shit they are going to think I'm doing something, or need meds.' I then sit and try to calm down, after about a minute of sitting on the side of the road waiting for the police officer to get to my window I opened the window and looked out.

The officer was moving in slow motion, I was like confused at what was going on, but then I started to think 'I'm losing my mind, this can not be possible can it?' I then open the door and get out, the police officer was still going in slow motion, I walked over to him and grabbed his hat and hand cuffs and he didn't immediately react, I sighed.

Then I start to realize if I'm moving like this then that means he never saw me, so I should get rid of the plate of the car and hide it and they would never know what happened. I smiled and got in my vehicle again I then started to drive home everyone and everything was still moving in slow motion, I walked inside and then came back out with some tools to take out anything that could identify the car and then once that was done, I went inside and grabbed the box and started to count out how much of the candy bars I bought.

I finished counting the last of them which was two hundred and forty-seven I smiled, I had a stock that should last me a good two or three years. I take out one and I bit into it next thing I know is I black out. When I came to I was in the hospital. "Hey there, you are awake; good I am shocked you even survived." I tried to speak to the doctor, but he had a tube in my mouth and I couldn't say anything.

The doctor then got up to me, "Don't worry, you just had an accident, I actually don't even know how it was possible, but apparently you made it possible to get hit with nine strokes, it's a miracle you lived through it." I looked around every where I looked I saw various candy, I started trying to move to get something sugary in me, but the doctor saw my plan before I could act and shot me with a tranquillizer dart.

I suddenly stopped seeing the candy and I was still awake, he then pulled the tube out of my mouth and said "Sadly we don't have much medicine that will be able to help you, thanks to whatever those candy bars did to you, you can't control yourself around anything sweet or sugary."

I look at him confused "What do you mean?" The doctor sighed and grabbed a couple things from a bowl, he held them both up, "here is some candy, one is the normal sugary candy, the other is sugar free, If I was just holding this single sugary candy you would attack me to steal it for yourself…" Suddenly I started to faint a little, but then suddenly wide awake.

"But with you knowing that one of these pieces of candy is sugar free you don't want to risk taking it since it has no sugar in it." I look around "I still don't know what you mean." He sighed and walked in with a video. I watched the whole thing five times and I still didn't understand.

He just comes in after a few hours "Okay you imbecile, your addicted to sugar, like its crack, you have a fucking problem with your left eye that will never be closed now. Don't you understand yet?" I then look at him confused even more then I laugh. "I don't know what you mean talking candy cane" The last thing I remember was hearing a screaming candy cane.

**A/N Yeah I am slow on updates, working on art I keep trying to find ways to hold off from stories so writing become stale for me, any way I am working on a single story I am going to complete first before I finish another chapter of my already on going stories, should not take too long, but in case it does, meh at least it is doing something while others completely give up or never finish something sometimes.**


End file.
